yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiiro
'Hiiro ' is a M4V type star. The stars seems to have three known planets and a known dwarf planet; Two of the planets are habitable and the remaining is a gas giant. The dwarf planet is a cold, rocky place. It is a uniquely kind of a solar system for a red dwarf. It is also not so far away from Gliese 1337 as well, which also harbors life. System The planets are about 0.2 AU from the star to 0.75. Beyound 5 AUs, the Outer Belt can be found. There is also possibilities of a dwarf planet, or maybe even a stable rocky planet! Planets The planets of the rocky ones, Norusa and Subera, are situated near 0.2 AU and 0.32 AU. Both of them has a number of moons, and they seem to have life on one another, with about the same advanced technology. The gas giant, Rukan, has a purplish appearance and has an elliptical orbit, with 0.5 to 0.9 AU. The moons of Rukan, such as Hanyui, seems to have liquid water on and below the surface, with that there might be a possibility of primitive water life. On 93.6, a rogue rocky planet was beginning to orbit Hiiro at 0.41 AU. Outer Belt and Dwarf Planets The Outer Belt is a large asteroid belt stretching from 2 AU to about 25 AU. The belt seems to only have one dwarf planet, Duwar. However, there might be also suggestion of two more dwarf planets with names like Nasato and Remali. The formation of the Outer Belt could be that the belt was formed by a nova. The debate of the formation is still going on, however. Beyond the Outer Belt The two civilizations know what is beyond the Outer Belt, but there is a theory that an invisible brown dwarf might harbor there. Such object could already mess up the Outer Belt, or that it has a long period orbit. Excluding that, it is much known that some long period comet might stretch far out. Beyond the whole system is a number of gas, dust, and such. The Gliese 1337 system, the nearest star system, is at 3.2 light years from us. The planets, Norusa and Subera, might known about the neighboring system. History This section is being work on by the author, NaruKeyblade/Sei-san. Please do not make any changes until it is finished. The history is not well known, but some suggest it failed to grow any bigger. A theory is that there was once a yellow dwarf near the system, and took most of the gas. After it had exploded, some of the gas now harbor in the Hiiro system, which now formed the Outer Belt. Another theory is that, it loss hydrogen and helium by an unknown brown dwarf. However, such theory that the planets would be unstable. It is quite the same with Sol and Nemesis theory. Before the Great Migration of Youkai A day in Gensokyo turns out to be wrong. An earthquake rumbles in the center of the enclosed area, somehow bringing forth a great mountain. The top seems to be holding a circular object, made with mossy stone with other minerals that can be unexplained. A fire begins to grow in front of it, seemingly lighting the circular object. The inside of the circular object begins to glow, then gives an image of another background. How could that be? Well, let's say that this lead to Hiiro b. Furan, Flandre, and Cirno decided to went in the mysterious portal. They landed on soft ground, but the scene around thee is weirder than Earth. The trees are bigger, lakes deeper, and the lifeforms. They decided that this must be another planet, not a city on Earth. They begin to think that someone sent this, but decided that they should colonize it. They later came back to the portal, telling the other youkais that they have entered another planet. Excitement and gasps roared up, thus making the migration. Life History As water was finished and became oceans, plants grew. For that, life began to evolve, from primitive life, to the modern life today. The primitive life only began seeding smaller animals, and grew after a million year later. One billion years later, they grew to human sized animals. Life was normal until two billion years later, some of them decided to call themselves Hiiroan Kings, who were the supposedly strongest, but wasn't recognized by other animals. However, they decided to attack the others, starting on Norusa. Then, they somehow manage to cross the space between Norusa and Subera, and claimed almost all of the planets' land. Some of the animal tribes took advantage and usually attacked from behind, as they grew bigger than the 'Kings'. They were weakening, and they were small on the two planets, but had great defenses. It was then said that peace wasn't established until a hundred years ago, someone killed them all. The stranger suddenly disappeared, bringing forth a strange structure. The youkais, one named Flandre Scarlet, and another named Furan, took over the planet because of its interest. It had destroyed the revolting Kings, and helped the animals on the planet defeat it. It was said they had come from Gensokyo, a small area on the planet Earth in the Sol System. They cooperated eachother, and the present day they were now controlled by the youkais. Life The life on Norusa and Subera is not so different from each other, as both planets have diplomatic relationship. They usually have the will to share their technology and help each other one each problems. Both made an alliance not so long ago, so the two planets will not declare war on each other. They seemed to have explored most of the galaxy, and made colonies near the planetary systems. It is said they have contacts with other civilizations, but it is unknown if it is true or not. Joint Programs The two planets have a joint program named Hiiro Space Administration. Log Files *87.5 - The system is 'pushed' by an unknown force. The system is now close to the Ixan Binary system. *87.5 - A crash site/U.F.O crash was found on a long-period comet near KM-56. It is currently not confirmed if it belongs to the system or not. *87.6 - Hiiro sent a message to the Ixan Binary system. *87.6 - Hiiro sent a message to the KM-56 system. *87.7 - Cirno, an ice fairy, goes to Ixra system. Some of her friends chase her. *87.7 - Her friends go back to the system. Teleportation Spark is now beaming on the fairy. *87.7 - '''Cirno '''defies that she was going to freeze them. She only wanted to bring treatment to the system. But the question is, how did she know there was life in the system? Flandre and Furan join her to see the system, hoping that the civilized planet is still alive. They are now teleported where Cirno was. *87.8 - The co. lands on Ixra c, finding a dead-like appearance when on ground. They later join the Tripe to help give the vaccine and build new homes for the Zarvas. *91.9 - The system launches a missile at a random system. *92.2 - The system launches an army of UFOs created by Nue and was sent to the Ixan System. *92.3 - A full eclipse happens as Subera's moon passes Hiiro from Subera. *93.5 - A series of meteors hit one of Norusa's moon. It was said that it seemed intentional by someone, the HANS (Hiiroian Army of Norusa and Subera) readies to deflect any one of them. *93.6 - Everyone agrees to change the names of Hiiro a, b, and c. *93.6 - A rogue rocky planet was beginning to orbit Hiiro at 0.41 AU. *93.7 - Kieru is found. *100.0 - The once rouge rocky world is fully managed by WMA52 . Trivia *The name "Hiiro" is the Japanese word for "Scarlet". It was named by Flandre because of its appearance, but it also dates back to the ancient writings of the stranger. *Earthlings took a picture of the star, but ignored it that the fact it had planets. *The system have seemed to be not so old, formed about three to two billion years ago. *The youkais and animals on the planet are said to be the strongest beings in the region. Roleplay *93.7 - A message was sent by Kieru, "抱きしめて暗い。" *96.8 - The Tripe's Star Nation ambassador radioed, "Ent aiduu krakolkαt Kippouuntin Untin Sytmiti?" *100.5 - The Roakin Space Organization sent a file which reads "Ent aiduu zevib? QSAwNSAwMjIgMDI5CkIgMTEgMjQ3IDAwMgpDIDg1OCA2OTAgMDAxCkQgNDAgMTA0NyAwMDkKRSAwMiAyMzQwIDAxMA Ent dyim, kraeig." Category:Planets with life Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Systems Category:Systems with life Category:Systems with civilizations Category:Hiiro